He's the one for you
by Jeneral2885
Summary: The Force tells Rey's who she should choose as her boyfriend.


_Takes place after Battle of Starkiller base, Before Rey and Chewie and R2 journeyed to find Luke._

 **Medical Wing**

 **Resistance Base**

 **D'Qar**

"Get well soon my friend," Rey thought silently, pressing her face against Finn's body. She closed her eyes, trying to harness the Force she just learnt to help cure the ex-Stormtrooper. Please, please, please…Nothing. I could fight off that monster Kylo but I cure people. Someone teach me…

"Oh this is the…oh," Rey's thoughts were cut off as she turned to see a figure in a flightsuit. "Sorry, I thought I could find Finn here."

"Uh…yeah," Rey suddenly found her voice croaking. This pilot was was just a bit taller than her, not muscular but not skinny, and had dark hair that fell to his sides. Well, not hair like that idiot Kylo, but hair that made him look so cool.

"Finn goona be ok?" the pilot moved to touched the unconscious boy.

"I really hope so. He's helped a lot."

"Yeah, I know that personally. If not for him, I would be bleeding to death by that masked guy."

"Oh…" Rey felt her voice stuck again.

"Time to…oh hi you two," the Medial Officer Kalonia appeared. "Time to move him to the Bacta Tank."

"Can I…can we tag along? We're friends," the pilot asked.

"Not just yet. I need a germ-free environment for the initial part. You can come in a bit later." The two of them nodded and found themselves alone.

"Wanna get something to eat?" The pilot asked. "I always eat after a long flight. Or battle."

"Battle? Oh wait, you were one of the pilots that..you were the pilot who blew up that superweapon?"

"Heck, I don't claim single victory. Lots of squadron mates helped. But yes, I was in the lead. Wait, you were the one who set of the explosions so we could enter?"

"Not me. That Wookie Chewbacca and Han Solo did," she paused remembering Han's death.

"Oh, I…well whatever you did down there, it helped us."

"Well, you made the finally blow."

"You did good there."

"All I did was freeze in the cold while some monster disabled Finn and battled with me."

"Well…let's stop thanking each other," he said and just shook her hand. Immediately, Rey felt electrified, and walk place in a trace, almost like the shock she had when touching the Skywalker lightsaber.

"Bantha got your tongue? Or a Hutt?" The pilot asked, waving his hand.

"Huh?" she said one more time, still not knowing what was coming over her.

"I asked, do you want to get something to eat? Or grab some clothes? I can see why you were freezing. I think there's a spare jumpsuit somewhere."

"I...I'm used to…" Rey's words were cut off as she heard some faint voice say: _He's for you he's for you_.

"Well ok. Food?"

"Just a.." For you, Rey. For You… What?! She screamed in her head. I like Finn. He' a cool guy. He came for me while the others cared about another mission. Without him, I would be stuck on my desert planet, picking junk and getting junk credits in return. But what's with this guy, this pilot who led the X-Wing assault on Starkiller base? This super handsome guy next to me? And what's with this voice telling he's for you?

"I guess you're not hungry. See you around," he turned but she suddenly found her voice.

"No, please. Sorry, I was being as rude as a Gamorrean. I mean, I being through a whirlwind of the last day. First, I get this BB droid following me. Then I meet Finn and seconds later, I nearly get killed by TIEs. Then I find myself piloting some ship that I later learn to be a legendary ship, not a pile of junk. Then I mean a famous Rebellion General who brings me to a great green world. Soon, I touch some item that gives me a nightmare and then later, I get captured. Then so many things lead to another and now I'm..." Rey found herself crying, crying as much when she saw her parents leave her on Jakku.

"Hey there," the pilot patted her on her head. "We all have our adventures. Sometimes they toss you around too much. But in the end , we live to tell the tale. Come on, the chow here's pretty good. I'll buy."

"Rey to the flight deck, Rey to the flight deck," the announcement blared and the faint Wookie growl was heard. "Oh blaster bolts, they want me again. For that location."

"The map that BB-8 held?" Rey explained.

"Oh, oh alright. But come back safe. I want to get you show great food."

"Oh, thanks. I...I don't know your name," Rey suddenly realised.

"Poe. Poe Dameron," the pilot said and for some reason, they were close to each other. "Yours?"

"Rey. Just Rey."

"Rey, May the Force be with you," he gave her a light kiss, light but electrifying.

 _Rey, he's the one for you..._

The End.

Reviews welcomed. My first Star Wars FanFiction


End file.
